


Stormy Night

by EyesOfHorus82



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Cute Ending, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Funny, Mandalorian, One Shot, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfHorus82/pseuds/EyesOfHorus82
Summary: When the Child experiences his first thunderstorm and he has to learn to face his fears. Fluffy, little Oneshot.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Stormy Night

Stormy Night

Din landed the Razor Crest at a hidden place in a far remotely forest. They would be staying here for the night. After he had engaged the ground safety protocols, the m prepared dinner for the kid and himself. Fortunately they had just been restocking their supplies, so they had plenty of delicious food on board. After he had cut the child's food into small pieces, Din removed his helmet to eat his own portion.

"That's really tasty, right?" he asked the Kid, who was happily smiling back at him. After they had finished their meal, both leaned back in their seats, their stomachs almost bursting. The Kid's loud yawning ripped Din out of his thoughts. "I think it's time to go to bed, I'm tired too" he said and lifted the little one off his seat. Twenty minutes later, both were prepared for the night. Din had changed his beskar into more comfortable T-shirt and Shorts. The kid was already waiting for him in his bunk.

The little one was lying in the middle of the bed, his arms and legs sprawled. "Hey, where I am supposed to sleep now?“ Din said and lifted the kid up and placed him on his side, after he had laid down himself. He turned to his side and put his hand on the Kids back. The little one curled up to him and closed his eyes. “Good Night….” Din whispered and closed his eyes as well. Within minutes he was asleep.

But in the middle of the night, the Kid jerked awake from his sleep. He heard rain hailing against the Razor Crest and the storm raging outside. It was pretty loud, but suddenly, he heard an even louder noise. A thunder roared through the ship and scared the Kid to the core. He had never heard anything like that. Frightened, he nuzzled to Din´s shoulder, but the mandalorian was in deep sleep and didn't notice anything. Another thunder roared through the ship and the Kid started shivering.

Quickly, he climbed on top of Din, who was lying on his back. The kid started tugging on his shirt, trying to wake him up, but the mandalorian didn't give the slightest response. Nervously, the little one started patting him on his chest, but that didn't work either. Now, the Kid was even more scared, because he felt totally alone. Without any idea, how he should wake his foster father, he curled up on his stomach. He felt Din´s slowly relaxed breathing and his stomach quietly growling underneath, probably still digesting the delicious food they had. It kind of calmed the Kid a little, so he dared to close his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. He grabbed Din´s shirt and tried to cover himself with it, but that didn't work.

But when the kid finally was about to fall asleep, Din turned over to his side, so the little one slipped off him. He sighed and laid down on the mandalorian's side again. Then it happened again, a loud thunder sounded from outside and the kid rushed into Din´s arms again, but he couldn't hold him, because he still was fast asleep.

Slowly the kid became a little desperate, he was so tired but too scared to sleep and Din was not able to comfort him because he probably was in the deepest sleep of his life. Almost crying, the Kid snuggled on Din's chest, burying his face on it. Suddenly he heard a low snoring from the mandalorian and for a second the kid hoped he would wake up, but he just turned on his back again.

The kid buried his face in his hands but when another thunder sounded, he literally jumped back on Din's stomach. But this time, he heard a low groan from the mandalorian. Maybe the kid found a way to wake him up. So he started jumping on Din's stomach.

The mandalorian groaned a little louder and put his hand on his stomach, right beside the kid, who continued to jump. But suddenly another massive thunder sounded, which made the ship vibrating a bit. Now it was all over, the Kid slipped underneath Din's shirt and curled into a small shivering ball.

"Mmhhh, what are you doing?" Din mumbled with a low voice. Gradually he felt his senses returning to him. Sleepy he rubbed his eyes and suddenly noticed the small bump on his stomach. Carefully he lifted the fabric and saw a small green someone, who had covered his folded ears with his tiny hands.

"Hey, are you okay?“ Din asked him and lifted him off his belly. Never before he had seen him so scared. The kid looked at him, almost tearing up."What happened, why aren't you asleep?“ the mandalorian asked suspiciously and raised his brow. The little one sat down on Din's belly, covered his ears and pointed to the closed hatch." Did you hear something? Is someone out there?“ He asked and was wide awake in seconds.

Quickly he grabbed his helmet and a blaster, which he kept hidden under his pillow. After he had opened the hatch, Din snuck outside and activated the night vision of his helmet. Cautiously he moved forward, searching for an intruder. "Stay in the bunk, kid" he whispered and continued his investigation.

But he couldn't find anything whether a intruder nor a way into the ship. The Child watched him closely and felt kind of sorry for his foster dad, that he woke him up in the middle of the night. Then, another thunder echoed through the ship and hit the kid like a flash. On impulse, the kid rushed at Din and wrapped his arms and legs around the mandalorians calf, almost causing him to stumble.

"What the hell?“ Din asked surprised and lowered his blaster. He felt the kid hold on tighter and trembling with fear. But suddenly, Din finally realized what was the problem all along. He pulled the helmet off his head and looked at the frightened, shivering bundle on his leg. "You are not going to tell me that you have never ever seen a thunderstorm, are you? Seriously, you are actually older than me." he said, almost chuckling.

He bent down and picked up his little companion, who didn't want to let go of his leg first. "The mandalorians kept telling me to face my fears to defeat them. So, this is going to be your first lesson…" Din said, putting the kid on his shoulder and climbed up to the cockpit. The Kid had his arms wrapped around the mandalorians neck and buried his face on his shoulder. “Hey, easy little guy..” Din mumbled when he reached the pilots seat. He looked outside, the night looked indeed a bit scary. Some tree branches were scratching on the Razor Crests windshield and the rain made it hard to see anything.

But when a bright flash jerked across the black night sky, all trees and other surroundings could be seen brightly illuminated for a second. A thunder followed and the Kid almost choked Din by holding on even tighter. Cautiously, he put him on his lap. “Okay, first things first..” he sighed and struggled how to teach the kid this lesson. Din leaned back and switched the backrest of his seat into an almost lying position, so he was more comfortable watching the night sky. “Okay, come here…” he said and grabbed the kid and put him on his stomach, so both could observe through the windshield.

“Look there's nothing to be afraid of, Kid. A thunderstorm is a totally normal weather phenomenon and you´re going to see a lot more of them in your life. The bright light you´ve seen before is a flash and the loud noise you hear is a thunder. I know, it sounds scary, but there's no danger to it. You understand?” Din explained to the kid, who looked nervously around. Another flash went across the sky and the kid covered his eyes again. “Now you see, nothing happened, it's just bright and loud, nothing more, nothing less.” the Mandalorian continued but when the thunder roared, the Kid hid his face underneath Din´s shirt again.

The mandalorian sighed and lifted the kid up. “Hiding under my shirt, will not help you overcoming your fear, little womp rat. Face it! Just imagine the thunder is the way a flash says ´hello´to you, you understand?” Din said calmly and put the child back on his stomach, wrapping his arm around him to hold him in place. First the kid protested but then he suddenly was drawn into the beauty of a long bright flash, licking over the black sky. “See? There´s nothing to be afraid of. Nothing's gonna harm you…. not the flash, not the thunder and nothing else, while I'm around.” Din said, feeling the sleepiness slowly returning again. Now the Kid finally realized, that there was no reason to be scared anymore, even the loud thunder didn't frighten him anymore. He continued watching the storm with excitement and waved at every new flash.

But after a while, the rain got less and the storm subsided. Smiling, the Kid leaned back on the Mandalorian and noticed that his guardian was in deep slumber again. Relaxed, the Kid closed his eyes and finally found his well deserved sleep.


End file.
